Só você
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yaoi, Romance, Oneshot, 1x2] Porque às vezes uma simples conversa pode ser a solução.


**Anime**:Gundam Wing  
**Casal**: 1x2  
**Gênero**: Yaoi, Romance.  
**Classificação**: Livre.  
**Oneshot  
Disclamer: **Os G-boys não me pertencem, infelizmente. **  
**

**Sumário** _Porque às vezes uma simples conversa pode ser a solução._

* * *

**Só você...**

* * *

-

É tão estranho te ter por perto, escutar sua voz, ver o seu sorriso e se sentir contagiado por ele. Quando foi que tudo isso começou? Quando foi que dei por mim e percebi que queria ter você fazendo parte de minha vida mais do que meramente um simples amigo?

Será que foi depois da minha queda? Não, foi antes disso. Bem antes. Minha queda foi conseqüência da minha fuga. Fuga do que eu já sentia, e por medo, não queria encarar. Não queria admitir para mim mesmo que já gostava de você.

Então, qual foi o ponto de partida?

Acho que, posso me atrever a dizer, foi quando eu estava sentado no telhado da casa de Quatre, enrolado em uma manta apreciando a noite, que mesmo fria, estava com um céu límpido cheio de estrelas e com uma linda lua, e você acabou se sentando ao meu lado.

_'O que tanto você pensa sentado aqui?'_. Foi a pergunta que você me fez. E eu apenas dei um sorriso. Triste, mas um sorriso.

_'Penso em tudo, em nada, em como me sinto sozinho, e o quanto sou idiota por não mudar esse quadro'_. Sim, respondi isso, sem nem ao menos te olhar. Eu me sentia tão sem vida naquele momento...

Eu sabia que naquele momento você me olhava, eu podia sentir o peso de seu olhar sobre mim, e isso me deixava sem graça. Eu cheguei a pensar que você iria me chamar de imbecil e rir de mim, me deixando ainda mais afundado no que me encontrava, mas não... Surpreendi-me completamente ao sentir o seu braço passando por cima de meu ombro e me abraçando, puxando meu corpo para se encostar ao seu...

_'Hey, você não está sozinho... Saiba disso'_. Aquelas suas palavras, aquele agrado sendo feito em meus cabelos... O carinho que eu senti naqueles breves momentos de silêncio que ficou entre nós...

Sim, foi ali que eu, com certeza, comecei a pensar em você muito mais do que apenas um amigo.

E depois daquele dia, cada vez que nos encontrávamos, eu o observava mais e mais. Quando você não comparecia aos encontros com o pessoal, eu me questionava onde você teria se metido, o que estava fazendo, ou com quem estava naquele momento. E foi assim que tendo noção do que realmente estava acontecendo comigo, que me vi em desespero.

Eu não deveria estar alimentando aquele tipo de sentimento por um amigo. E como um tolo, me vi cometendo mais um erro em minha vida... Acabei buscando alguém para mim que pudesse me fazer esquecer você.

Erro. Mentira. Burrice minha.

Comecei a sair com um cara, fui me afastando dos rapazes, cada vez mais deixando de comparecer naqueles nossos encontros tão confortáveis, fui me afastando de você, mas nem sempre a palavra 'afastar' alcança o significado de 'esquecer'.

No início eu conseguia discernir que era ele a me beijar, a me fazer gemer contido, a dizer que me amava. E eu tentava que nem um louco retribuir, chegando a ponto de dizer que o amava, mas... Quando eu disse essa palavra, que para mim é tão profunda, pela primeira vez para ele, algo dentro de mim rachou. E meu inferno interior começou.

O que no início eu tinha certeza que eram beijos _dele_, começaram a se tornar _seus_ beijos. O sexo feito com _ele_, se transformou em _fazer amor com você_. O te amo que eu dizia loucamente para ele, era na mais dura e pura verdade, o _Te amo_ que eu dizia _a sua imagem_.

Sim, esse era o meu inferno. Tudo o que eu vivia com ele fazia sentido, porque eu só conseguia te ver. Eu queria tanto sentir o seu calor novamente, o seu cheiro, os seus toques, escutar a sua voz, sentir o peso dos seus olhos sobre mim como naquele dia.

Meses depois que deixei de ir aos encontros, após uma conversa com Chang, lá estava eu reencontrando meus amigos, e principalmente me vi reencontrando você.

Lindo como sempre. Mais lindo do que antes. Com o sorriso mais belo, o olhar mais intenso, os cabelos que eu tanto gostaria de tocar mais chamativos, uma roupa casual, mas que me deixava imaginar todos os músculos por debaixo dela... Músculos esses que eu sonhava.

Não tenho como negar que reencontrar todos foi à coisa mais maravilhosa que me aconteceu. As conversas, as cobranças o meu afastamento e você... Naquele encontro, você foi há perfeição.

Você pediu licença ao pessoal e me puxou para o telhado com um sorriso. Nos sentamos lá. Confesso que ficar sozinho com você me deixava nervoso. Quem não ficaria nervoso ai estar sozinho com a pessoa que ama?

A noite estava como a outra, o céu com estrelas e com a belíssima lua. Só não tínhamos a manta.

_'E agora, o que você anda pensando?'_. Você me perguntou, e eu senti um pequeno calafrio de um semi-flashback.

_'Que eu sou um burro e não tenho jeito'_. Respondi e soltei um riso seguido de um pequeno suspiro.

Ele riu também, e sua voz chegou baixa aos meus ouvidos... _'Porque você se afastou...?'_.

O que eu poderia dizer? 'Hey cara, me afastei de você porque descobri que te amava'. Acho que não pegaria bem com a situação.

_'Não me afastei, apenas nossos horários não estavam combinando para encontrar com os rapazes, e sabe como é, um relacionamento nos toma tempo'_. Que desculpa mais esfarrapada essa minha, não? Pior foi o que teria que responder...

_'Porque você se afastou de mim?'_. Ele me perguntou e eu quase me engasguei. Diabos! Que saia justa.

_'Não foi só de você, foi geral'_. Lembro-me de começar a me desesperar por estar ali com ele, respondendo aquelas perguntas.

O mesmo gesto. Ele fez o mesmo gesto daquela noite. Passou um de seus braços por cima de meu ombro e me puxou para se encostar nele.

_'Por favor, não se afaste mais de mim'_. Foi tudo o que ele me falou naquele momento com um tom de voz mais baixo do que o anterior, e eu só pude, dizer um baixo _'ok'_ em resposta por não confiar em minha voz.

Novamente eu pude sentir o seu cheiro, o calor de seu corpo, e tive meus cabelos novamente agradados. Estava tudo perfeito. Exceto pela interrupção inapropriada de Chang, que apareceu nos chamando para descer e conversar com o restante do pessoal.

Depois desse reencontro, eu me via extremamente dividido. De um lado, tinha o cara que estava comigo, do outro, meu amor pelo meu amigo. Era uma situação suportável até o dia em que quase, em meio ao sexo por conta de meus delírios, chamei o nome dele.

Naquela hora o que havia rachado em mim anteriormente se partiu em vários cacos. E em vez de alcançar o clímax devidamente, me encontrei chorando. Não preciso dizer que o restante de minha noite fora um inferno, certo?!

O que eu não havia sido anteriormente - sincero -, fui na conversa que colocou um ponto final onde não deveria ter começado. Discutimos muito. Escutei coisas que nunca gostaria de ter ouvido, mas sei que merecia. Resultado: Relacionamento terminado. E em vez de estar totalmente aliviado, ainda sentia um enorme peso em cima de mim.

Passei os dias que se seguiram me sentindo um lixo. Não tinha ânimo para trabalhar, não possuía vontade de encontrar com pessoas, muito menos com os meus amigos. E por mais que eu criasse mil e uma desculpas para não comparecer, me vi sendo arrastado para mais um encontro com filmes e pipoca que os rapazes tanto gostam.

E ao me sentir pior do que já estava, sorrateiramente, me esgueirei para o local que eu mais gostava. Onde eu tinha certeza que a solidão seria uma companheira e que ela não me faria perguntas...O telhado.

Fiquei muito tempo sentado la em cima, abraçando os meus joelhos com meu olhar perdido. E não, o céu não estava com estrelas, e a lua se encontrava parcialmente escondida atrás das nuvens. Creio que tava de acordo com meu estado de espírito naquele momento.

Os rapazes sabiam que meu relacionamento havia terminado há um tempo, mas _ele_ não estava lá. Tinha ligado avisando que não daria para aparecer. Acho que foi isso que me deixou mais para baixo. Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria vê-lo, eu queria. Confuso, mas os sentimentos são assim, não?

Estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos,que nem ao menos escutei os possíveis barulhos ali no telhado. Só fui dar conta que mais alguém estava ali, quando senti uma manta ser colocada sobre meus ombros. Já ia agradecer ao loiro, mas quando voltei meu rosto acabei ficando sem falas. O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

Eu estava um trapo, com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, me sentindo o cara mais ridículo por estar chorando – homens não choram, era o que meu pai vivia me dizendo -, me lembrei disso naquele momento; e ele estava ali, se acomodando ao meu lado.

_'Quer conversar a respeito?'_. A pergunta veio, seguida por um olhar que me deixou com um misto de sensações.

Eu não sabia o que falar. Você me olhava esperando uma resposta e isso me deixava mais amedrontado.

_'Você sabe que sou teu amigo. Que estou aqui para tudo que você precisar, então, vai me contar o motivo de estar tão para baixo?'_. Quando você falou aquilo eu desviei o olhar. Ouvir de você que era meu amigo, que estava ali para tudo que eu precisasse, me fez parar e pensar que a única coisa que eu queria, você não poderia me dar.

_'O que eu preciso, você não pode me dar'_. Falei abertamente,meus dedos da mão estavam tão interessantes...

Senti um toque em meu rosto, e notei que eram seus dedos limpando as lágrimas, poucas, que ainda escorriam.

_'E porque você acha que não?'_. Escutar aquilo me fez rir baixo, você lembra?

'Vai por mim,você não poderia'. Falei olhando agora na direção da rua.

Escutei você suspirar profundamente ao meu lado. Eu sabia que você iria falar, me passar um sermão, ou algo do gênero. _'Como você pode ter certeza de algo que você nunca parou para me perguntar?'_.

Eu sabia que poderia colocar tudo a perder se abrisse minha boca, mas eu tinha que acreditar que a amizade supera tudo. Que ele escutaria e concordaria que realmente ele não poderia me dar o que precisava e que não iria irar as costas pra mim só porque de certa forma eu iria me declarar pra ele, certo?

E suspirando, eu respondi para ele...

_'Se eu chegasse para você e dissesse que me deparei gostando de você, e que a única coisa que eu gostaria nesse momento é de ter você ao meu lado como um companheiro, além de amigo... Bem, sei que você não poderia me dar isso'_. Lembro que eu falei isso sem parar pra respirar, olhando os meus dedos, nervoso e tremendo.

E um pequeno silêncio pairou entre nós. Deixando-me mais nervoso do que estava, achando que tinha posto tudo a perder.

_'E quando você descobriu que gostava de mim?'_. Senti o peso de seus olhos sobre mim.

_'Desde aquele dia que você veio aqui no telhado e me perguntou o que tanto eu pensava sentado aqui'. _E as lembranças me invadiam.

_'E você lembra o que eu disse a você? Eu disse que você não estava sozinho...'. _Você me disse tão naturalmente.

_'Mas eu estava sozinho. Não podia ter você me amando'_. Pude sentir meu rosto um pouco quente.

_'Se você tivesse me dito, não estaria sofrendo e chorando. Mas seu eu tivesse sido mais claro, e tivesse lhe dito que você não estava sozinho, porque você tinha a mim, nós dois não teríamos perdido todo esse tempo estando separados'_. Essas suas palavras ficaram cravadas em minha mente.

Sinto-me bobo ao lembrar que após você ter me dito isso, você tornou a fazer o que em parte me conquistou... Seu braço sobre meu ombro, me puxando para se encostar em seu corpo, e sua mão acariciando meus cabelos. Mas desta vez eu pude sentir seus lábios em minha testa, quentes, úmidos, carinhosos, que sem pedir permissão trilhou o caminho de meus lábios.

Tanto tempo perdido por palavras não ditas, por medo de perder sua amizade... Ah se eu soubesse que uma simples pergunta poderia ter me trazido à felicidade há mais tempo...

Você se lembra quando te perguntei há quanto tempo você gostava de mim, e meio que sem graça você respondeu... _'Desde que você roubou o meu pedaço de bolo'_.

Eu fiquei pasmo. Isso tinha anos! E eu estava com fome, tinha um belo pedaço de bolo dando sopa na mesa...

-Duo, anda logo, vem que o filme vai começar, amor.

Saio de minhas lembranças ao escutar sua voz e lhe vejo parado na porta de entrada da casa.

-Já vou, Hee...- Levanto-me do chão e limpo minha calça. E mal chego perto da porta, já tenho o corpo abraçado.

-O que você estava fazendo? Os rapazes estão nos esperando.

-Relembrando... - Digo sorrindo e te olhando carinhosamente.

-Posso saber sobre o que?

-Sobre o telhado... - Comecei a rir e você me abraçou mais forte.

-Querendo dar uma escapada? Podemos ir pra lá mais tarde...

-Não, não preciso do telhado. Tenho você e isso me basta.

Antes de entramos, pude sentir seus lábios, e entre o beijo, ouvi você sussurrar _'eu te amo'_.

Somente você me faz sentir como um bobo apaixonado, sorrindo e se derretendo com um abraço, um agrado nos cabelos e com essas três palavras. Só você mesmo.

-

**The End **

* * *

_**Comentário da escritora:**_

_Alguém pelo amor de Zeus me mate!! Isso deve ter ficado horrivelmente meloso... 'batendo a cabeça na mesa diversas vezes'. Alias, não me perguntem o porque de ter escrito isso... Será que foi uma crise de TPM? Eu chorei horrores vendo um anime noutro dia, deve ser isso... Ta vendo, eu de TPM não posso me atrever a escrever nada... 'corre para se jogar do abismo'._

_Bem, só sei que se não escrevesse isso, ia me remoer aqui e... Hey, eu consegui escrever algo né, dêem um desconto._

_**Palavra da beta: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWNNNN, que fofo!! Vou salvar no micro de casa, pra ler de novo quando me der na telha... Litha, vou te dar um chute no rabo mais pra parar de ser cri-cri. Ficou ótimo!! De vez em quando é bom variar do sempre-o-mesmo enredo "luta/briga/lemon/depois-a-gente-descobre-que-se-ama/briga/mais luta/final feliz com mais lemon"._

**_Beijinhos a todos _**_e até a próxima se eu não me suicidar depois de receber um comentário me xingando pela melosidade._

_**Litha-chan**_

**Inicio**: _03.06.2007 às 18hs_  
**Término**: _04.06.2007 às 5hs da matina_  
**Betado **às 10 da manhã, com a beta lúcida.


End file.
